<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fated IV by SharkGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705131">Fated IV</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl'>SharkGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roommates [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking (mentioned), Burns, Established Relationship, Fate, Fate &amp; Destiny, Healing, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oreshi &amp; Bokushi, Reincarnation, Slayer!Furihata, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, vampire!Akashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi smiled again. “Kouki…” But he shook his head, letting his eyes slip closed. “Be careful,” he whispered and then, he opened them, revealing one red and one gold. “Hello, Kouki.” It was amazing how, even though the Other Akashi had the same face, the same voice, he looked and sounded so different. “You wanted to speak with me?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roommates [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/576403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fated IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, hello! <br/>I promised I'd write more about the "aftermath" of Uncrowned and here's the AkaFuri side~<br/>I just love them so much.</p>
<p>Beta'd by my fab sibling, JD~<br/>Please enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Furihata felt bad leaving practice as soon as it was over. Usually, he liked to stay behind and help clean up. But he knew their recently promoted captain wouldn’t mind. Izuki had said himself that he was happy to see him in the gym at all, all things considered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Furihata had spent several days at home after the whole Originals fiasco, and it was time for his life to return to some semblance of normalcy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, he went from patrolling every night with his Watcher and sleeping all day to finally going back to his classes and attending practice. He’d taken off less than a week, but it sure felt like he’d missed a lot of work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even so, he didn’t bother opening his backpack when he got home. In fact, he set it on the large round table in the middle of their massive foyer and marched upstairs toward his and Akashi’s bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Midorima was still standing guard outside, his back against the doorframe and his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes had been closed, but they opened the moment Furihata’s socked feet stepped onto the second floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t leave the room,” Midorima said, waiting to move until Furihata was close enough. “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I must tend to Kazu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furihata nodded. “Thank you, Midorima-san.” Then he watched as the vampire made his way down the long hallway toward his own quarters where Takao lay, still on doctor-ordered bed rest. Of course, that doctor was none other than Midorima himself. Coming in contact with silver was dangerous to vampires, as it not only injured them, but slowed their unnaturally quick recovery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Furihata knew that Takao had been fine less than a day after the incident and that Midorima was just being extremely overprotective. Of course, he wasn’t going to be the one to tell him that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furihata turned back toward his bedroom door and took a deep breath before opening it. It was dark inside, the thick drapes pulled closed and the lights off. Akashi had been sleeping a lot during the day. Usually, with his age, he could skip a day or two with no negative effects. But after his Other Self had awakened…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kouki? Is that you?” a soft, velvety, and -- most importantly -- familiar voice called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furihata released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. It was a relief to hear his lover’s voice. After all, for days now, he wasn’t sure who he’d come home to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Sei. It’s me,” he answered, padding over toward their bed. He took a seat on the mattress and brushed some of Akashi’s now-shorter bangs from his forehead. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akashi looked up at him with sad crimson eyes. “Kouki, do you really want to know the answer to that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furihata bit his lip. Akashi had not stopped blaming himself for everything. He was the reason the Originals had come here. He was the reason Takao had been taken. That Himuro had been taken. That Furihata and Izuki had been taken. He was the reason behind it all. The reason the people he cared about most had nearly lost those most important to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was the reason he’d nearly lost Furihata.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Furihata didn’t believe it was his fault at all. Yes, his Other Self had made a promise to the Originals and that had set things off. But he hadn’t forced them to kidnap anyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He changed the subject, “I’ve heard the repairs on the Grand Akashi Hotel are going well.” He smiled when he managed to get a soft chuckle out of Akashi. “Have you eaten today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akashi nodded. “I woke up a few times during the day and finished off the blood packs you left for me.” He gestured toward the goblets on the far table. Even feeling out of sorts, Akashi remained as elegant as ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go and get you some more--” Furihata began, turning to go, but Akashi reached for his hand, stopping him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kouki, please…” He wet his lips and then released Furihata’s hand as though he’d been burned. “Please stay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furihata looked down at his hand and then up at Akashi. “You still don’t trust yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akashi avoided his gaze. “It’s Him I don’t trust,” was his answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was understandable, considering what had happened back at the hotel. Akashi didn’t remember anything that his Other Self did, but Kasamatsu had given him an earful when they got back home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I...speak with him?” Furihata asked, staring down at the duvet, but feeling Akashi’s gaze on him. It wasn’t the first time he’d made that request. Of course, every time he had, Akashi had vehemently disagreed. So, the only time Furihata had gotten to talk to the Other Akashi was while his was ‘asleep.’ And that was only for moments at a time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kouki…” Akashi had a pained expression on his face. “Kouki, please…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want to know what he’s thinking,” Furihata reasoned. “After all, he’s a part of you. And I--” He cut himself off. He understood that the Other Akashi had done some terrible things. Had planned to do more. But he was still Akashi Seijuurou. He was still a part of the man that Furihata loved. And had loved several lifetimes over. “Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akashi groaned. “You know I cannot deny you any request, Kouki…” He sighed. “I only worry that, if I grant him control, I…” He looked up at Furihata. “I’m afraid he won’t return it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furihata reached forward and cupped Akashi’s cheek before stroking his knuckles along his jaw. “He has reappeared since that day,” he said, not for the first time. “And he has always given you back to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akashi leaned into the touch, hesitantly reaching for Furihata’s wrist before wrapping elegant fingers around it. “More so than my feeling powerless,” Akashi went on, “I fear that he may harm you and I would never forgive myself if--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sei,” Furihata cut him off, brushing his thumb along his lower lip. “I’m the Slayer, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Akashi replied, eyes going cold. “And your Watcher had no problem telling me that I nearly strangled you back at the hotel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furihata sighed. “Sei, that wasn’t you--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. It wasn’t,” he said. “It was the version of me you’re trying to call out now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This had become the usual argument. The new normal. Furihata understood Akashi’s concern. Of course, he did. He still had bruises on his neck that hadn’t quite faded away. But this was important. The Other Akashi wasn’t going away this time. He lingered, waiting for his Akashi to sleep, so he could have his time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Furihata could talk to him…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s pointless to argue,” Akashi said, turning to press a kiss to Furihata’s palm. “You are adamant at best and stubborn at worst.” He smiled then, his crimson eyes warm. “It’s one of the many, many reasons I love you, Kouki.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A warm flush crept up Furihata’s neck. “Sei…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to restrain me,” Akashi said, face serious. “I need to know he won’t be able to touch you. To hurt you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, this was certainly a change. Perhaps Furihata’s constant requests had not fallen on deaf ears, after all. Or, more likely, he’d finally worn his lover down. “Thank you, Sei.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean it, Kouki,” Akashi went on. “Use silver.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furihata swallowed. He usually saved silver for a last resort. Typically, any malevolent vampires he came across during his patrols would leave with a flash of a cross or a quick splash of holy water -- a burn that healed fairly quickly in comparison to one sustained from silver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sei…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s for your safety, Kouki.” Akashi’s jaw was set, his gaze unwavering. This was non-negotiable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With no other choice, Furihata agreed. “Okay, Sei. If that will make you more comfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akashi frowned at him. “It is not a matter of my comfort, Kouki,” he said, reaching out and pressing his palms to the sides of Furihata’s face. He brushed his thumbs against his cheeks. “If he were to hurt you again, I...I don’t know what I’d do.” Akashi’s eyes were wet, his face slightly flushed from the blood packets he’d consumed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sei…” Furihata sighed and leaned closer, bumping their foreheads together. “I’ll be careful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to be enough for Akashi. He released him and was about to lie back down, but Furihata caught him and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was quick, but it got his point across. And when they pulled apart, Akashi was smiling softly. “I love you, Kouki.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furihata was already reaching into one of his bags -- the ones he kept by the bed for emergencies -- his fingers brushing against the cool metal chains inside. He pulled them out and took another deep, calming breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To his credit, Akashi barely hissed as Furihata draped the silver chains across his wrists and ankles. He didn’t have to tie them, really. Just this was enough to immobilize any vampire, regardless of age.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The amazing amount Takao’d had forced on him was truly overkill, judging by what Midorima had told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My neck, as well, Kouki,” Akashi said. “He is more powerful than I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Furihata shook his head. “You are just as strong, Sei,” he corrected him. “Your Other Self might have to bear the emotional load of a dozen lifetimes,” he went on. “But that does not make you weak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akashi smiled again. “Kouki…” But he shook his head, letting his eyes slip closed. “Be careful,” he whispered and then, he opened them, revealing one red and one gold. “Hello, Kouki.” It was amazing how, even though the Other Akashi had the same face, the same voice, he looked and sounded so different. “You wanted to speak with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furihata steeled himself. “I did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My, my, you and the other me certainly talked about it long enough,” he went on. “He really thinks I’d hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In his defense,” Furihata said, quirking a brow, “you did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Kouki, that was nearly a week ago.” He grinned. “I figured you’d be over it by now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was how the Other Akashi spoke to him. All arrogance and charm. Like his Akashi, but not. They hadn’t talked much since the incident, but it was enough for Furihata to notice the differences between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then again,” Akashi continued. “You are very precious to him, Kouki.” He paused, glancing down at his stomach. “I am famished,” he sighed, stretching his fingers as the silver held firm. “He didn’t tell you we ran out of blood packs hours ago, did he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furihata blinked. Akashi had said he’d finished them. But he hadn’t mentioned being hungry. Was this... a trick?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to fool you,” Akashi said. “He might have felt fine, but that bagged garbage does little to…” He glanced over at Furihata, giving him a onceover. “...satisfy my hunger.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was where things got difficult. Because, as well as Kasamatsu had trained him and as brilliant of a Slayer as he’d become, deep down, for some inexplicable reason, Furihata </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> Akashi to bite him. The one thing his lover would always deny him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the one thing that this Akashi liked to use against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could make it quick,” Akashi said, voice smooth. “Or I could take my time.” He licked his lips. “Truly savor you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furihata’s breath caught, his heartbeat picking up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That hadn’t escaped Akashi’s notice. His eyes widened a fraction. “Ooh, you like the sound of that, don’t you, Kouki?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But no. Furihata would not play into his hands. They may have been two sides of the same coin, but when Akashi did finally bite him, it would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Akashi. And Furihata would have his consent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you given up your plan now that the Originals have backed out of your deal?” he changed the subject, noting the way this Akashi pouted for a fraction of a second before it was replaced by a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was stewing for nearly a century,” Akashi answered. “I came up with any number of plans during that time.” He shrugged, the silver clinking. “But to answer your question, yes. I’ve given up creating a super powerful vampire army and farming the humans for their blood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shiver ran up Furihata’s spine at the mere mention of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The sheer logistics alone would be maddening,” Akashi finished. “It is a shame,” he said, regarding him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Furihata asked. “Not following through with your master plan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Akashi shook his head. “That the other me hasn’t fed on you. Not even once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furihata flushed at that. He hadn’t expected him to change gears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your soft skin, your delicate nape…” Akashi sighed. “His control is admirable.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sei--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t imagine what it’s like to be trapped in our mind while his hands, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> hands run along your body, Kouki.” He closed his eyes. “We’ve touched you time and again over lifetimes, but I’ve--” He blinked his eyes open. “Forgive me. It has been some time now since the two of you have…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furihata swallowed, his face blazing. He’d nearly forgotten. His Akashi was not aware of what happened while the Other Akashi was in control. But the Other could see and hear everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything they’d ever done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got the answer you were after,” Akashi said. “I don’t plan on...doing much of anything, really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why return?” Furihata asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akashi cocked his head to the side. “You mean for longer than just to turn his progeny for him, since he’s too scared to do it on his own?” He shrugged. “Maybe I like being in control.” His heterochromatic gaze fell on Furihata then, seeming to strip him down and bore into his very soul. “Or maybe I just like speaking with you, Furihata Kouki.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furihata opened his mouth, but no words came out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right, already,” Akashi said, not to Furihata. “Impatient.” He turned his attention back on him. “It seems I’ve overstayed my welcome.” He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, both were red. “Kouki…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sei!” Furihata practically jumped onto the bed, removing the chains and flinging them to the floor. Then he wrapped his arms around Akashi, burying his face in his neck. “Sei…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kouki? Kouki, what’s wrong?” Akashi placed his hands on Furihata’s shoulders, drawing back just enough to look him in the eye. “Did something happen? Did he hurt you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furihata shook his head. “No...I just…” Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> he done that? His Akashi had been right there the whole time. But when he regained control, it was as if he’d been gone for ages. “I just missed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akashi’s eyes softened. He reached a hand up to smooth Furihata’s hair. “I missed you, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was when it hit him. Furihata really had missed Akashi. The Other had been right when he said it had been quite some time since the two had been intimate. But it wasn’t just that. They’d been distant. Akashi, because he was afraid of hurting Furihata. And Furihata, because…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was afraid, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hadn’t fully registered until that moment. But he’d been scared of Akashi. Unconsciously, he’d been keeping his distance since he’d been kidnapped. Even though Akashi had come to save him. Even though he loved him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Furihata said suddenly, causing Akashi’s hand to still on his head. “Sei, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A worried crease appeared between Akashi’s eyebrows as he searched his face. “Why, Kouki. Whatever for?” He cupped Furiahta’s cheek. “Kouki, something </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen, didn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Furihata shook his head, guilt sitting heavy in the pit of his stomach like a stone. “The past few days, I...I thought I was doing the right thing by giving you space.” He chewed on his lower lip. “But I’ve come to realize that I was...scared.” He closed his eyes. “Imagine, The Slayer, scared of--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I frightened you, Kouki,” Akashi said. It wasn’t a question. “I came on incredibly strong in the beginning. You were scared then, too.” He sighed. “But keeping my Other Self from you had been a mistake.” He swallowed. “I know I’m not what I presented to you that day two years ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furihata sucked in a breath. “No, Sei, that’s not what I meant!” he said, gripping his lover’s shoulders. “I wasn’t telling you that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> afraid of you.” He moved closer, leaning into him. “I was confessing that I had been.” He blinked sad eyes up at Akashi. “I’m so ashamed, Sei. Can you ever forgive me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akashi raised his eyebrows. “Forgive? Oh, Kouki.” He laughed, wrapping his arms around Furihata and pulling him close. Furihata could feel the puffs of his cool breath against his skin. “I thought I’d scared you off for good,” he admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furihata returned the hug, rubbing soothing circles on Akashi’s back. “You could never,” he said. “And that’s coming from someone who’s eaten both from menus you’ve chosen and food you’ve actually prepared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akashi pulled back, a pout on his lips. “I’d given the cook the night off and you said you were hungry--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sei,” Furihata interrupted him. “I’m going to sleep here tonight.” And when Akashi’s face showed confusion, he went on. “Not just in our bed, but right--” He placed a hand over Akashi’s heart, still though it was “--here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A slow smile curved Akashi’s lips. “I’d like that very much, Kouki.” He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Furihata’s lips. “But if you’re going to be lying beside me, looking as enticing as you do...I’m going to need to restock my supplies.” Again, he eyed the table in the corner, littered with empty blood packs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right!” Furihata jumped up. “I’ll go get some more from the fridge.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akashi grinned, looking almost playful. “Aren’t you meant to be guarding me, Kouki?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furihata snorted. Things finally felt like they were getting back to normal. He hadn’t realized how tense it had been until now. “Well, I suppose I wouldn’t mind an escort.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I,” Akashi began as he got out of bed, “would be honored to oblige.” He stepped onto the floor and winced. And it was then that Furihata remembered his burns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, your ankles!” he gasped and then took Akashi’s hands in his, inspecting his wrists, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Kouki,” he promised. “Nothing a little evening snack won’t fix.” He gave his hands a reassuring squeeze. “Besides, the silver was my idea.” He kissed him again, longer this time and Furihata let his eyelids flutter shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d missed this. He’d missed his Akashi. “I love you,” Furihata said when they pulled apart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprise flashed across Akashi’s face -- as it did each time Furihata said it. Like he didn’t quite believe his ears. Then again, in this lifetime, Furihata could count on one hand the number of times he’d uttered those words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d have to fix that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Akashi Seijuurou,” Furihata repeated, slipping his hand in Akashi’s and lacing their fingers before giving him a tug toward the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akashi fell into step beside him, leaning his head heavily on Furihata’s shoulder. “I love you more than words could possibly convey.” He pressed a kiss just under Furihata’s jaw. “You are too good to me, Kouki,” he breathed. And Furihata would have argued that it was the other way around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was something new they’d have to face. The Other Akashi. But there could be a hundred of them for all Furihata cared. If Akashi could love every one of Furihata’s incarnations, then he could easily love both sides of him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aww, they're the cutest. Yes, a 300+ year old vampire and The Slayer make an adorable couple, what of it?</p>
<p>I plan on writing about all the other ships, too, as I mentioned. So, please look forward to the rest! (I'd also like to hear what people would be interested in reading, so if you have any requests, please lmk)</p>
<p>As always, let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to hmu on tumblr <a>@jubesy</a> or on Twitter @bySharkGirl~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>